Destroy Chaos Alliance
by Phoenix-OmegaMax5
Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak(I'm bad at summary)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Destroy Chaos Alliance

Chapter 1: Refia Illness

Author: Yuki H. Falenas & Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: T

Author note: Fanfic Collab pertama ane sama saudara ane, moga-moga bagus. RnR ya

Warning: OOC, gaje, miss=typo, dan penyakit didunia Fan Fiction lainnya

Disclaimer: Dissidia adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan milikku dan kakakku

Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak

Chapter 1: Refia Illness

Luneth yang sudah menikah dengan Refia, sedang bersantai dengan Arc dan Ingus untuk mengingat momentum mereka mengalahkan Cloud of Darkness, tapi mereka tidak sadar bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi. Bahaya apa itu, ayo kita simak?

"Sungguh hari yang cerah ya Luneth?" Tanya istri Luneth, Refia pada dirinya

"Iya, kau benar Reffie. Aku masih ingat saat kita semua mengalahkan kegelapan itu. Benar kan Arc dan Ingus?" Balas Luneth

"Memang sih. Tapi kau enak Luneth, Ingus juga. Luneth sudah menikah dengan Refia dan menjadi ketua di desa Ur, sedangkan Ingus sudah menikah dengan puteri Sara dan menjadi raja di kerajaan Sasune, sedangkan aku belum" Balas Arc sewot

"Jadi kau marah pada kami bertiga nih ceritanya?" Tanya Ingus meledek Arc

"Bukan, aku hanya ummm..." Arc pun kehabisan kata-kata untuk membela diri dari ledekan Ingus

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dihutan dan muncul suara monster yang mengerikan dari arah sana

"GROOOOOAAARRR" Teriak suara misterius dari dalam hutan

Refia pun menarik baju suaminya dan berkata "Luneth, tadi itu suara apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Reffie. Tapi aku yakin suara itu berasal dari dalam hutan. Aku akan kesana" Balas Luneth

"Aku juga ikut, Luneth" Kata Refia tiba-tiba

"Jangan, kau disini saja Reffie" Balas Luneth

"Sudahlah Luneth, ajak saja Refia. Masa kau pergi tidak mengajak istrimu" Kata Ingus membujuk Luneth

"Baik-baik, Refia boleh ikut. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau celaka" Balas Luneth

"Baiklah" Balas Refia

Lalu 4 orang mantan Warrior of Light itu bergegas pergi ke dalam hutan, dan mereka kaget saat melihat sosok monster seperti iblis bersayap, Chaos

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Refia ketakutan

"Aku adalah dewa kegelapan, Chaos. Apa kalian berempat adalah Warrior of Light?" Balas Chaos

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi kami sudah pensiun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Balas Luneth

"Aku takut harus mengatakan ini, tapi karena kalian adalah musuhku. Jadi kalian semua harus mati" Balas Chaos

Chaos pun mulai menyerang mereka, tapi ditahan oleh Ingus "Tidak semudah itu, Chaos"

Tapi ternyata tenaga Chaos lebih besar dan Ingus pun terpental. Lalu dia menyerang Luneth yang sudah menjadi Onion Knight, lalu Luneth pun berkata "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti teman-temanku Chaos"

"Dia lumayan juga" Balas Chaos dalam hati, menggagumi kehebatan Luneth, lalu dia melihat Refia dan berkata pada Luneth "Apa kau yakin, bisa melindungi semua teman-temanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu" Balas Luneth

Lalu Chaos pun menghilang dan muncul dihadadapan Refia, lalu dia berkata "Dimulai dari kau gadis manis"

Luneth berusaha menolong Refia dari Chaos, tapi terlambat. Chaos pun memukul Refia dengan magic dan Refia pun terkapar tak berdaya

"Refiaaaaa! Terkutuk kau Chaos, akan kubunuh kau" Teriak Luneth saat melihat Refia terkapar

"Oh maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, anak buahku sudah menunggu" Balas Chaos, lalu dia pergi

"Jangan kabur kau brengsek" Teriak Luneth, lalu dia mengejar Chaos

Tapi Arc menahan tangannya dan berkata "Jangan kejar dia Luneth, pikirkan keselamatan istrimu sendiri"

Luneth pun menghampiri Refia dan berkata sambil menangis "Aku sudah bilang padamu, Reffie. Kau tidak usah ikut, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku"

"Ti..dak apa-apa Lu..neth, ini me..mang sa..lahku. Ka..lau saja aku men...dengarkanmu" Balas Refia terbata-bata lalu dia menutup matanya

Luneth pun menangis dan berteriak "Arggghhh, apa salahku padamu tuhan. Kenapa kau mengambil dia begitu cepat. Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Kau jangan menangis seperti itu Onion Knight, dia belum meninggal" Balas suara asing dari belakang Luneth

"Apa kau benar, istriku Refia belum meninggal?" Tanya Luneth pada sosok yang berbicara tadi

"Ya itu benar. Dan aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkannya, tapi ada syaratnya" Balas orang misterius itu yang ternyata adalah seorang dewi

"Lalu apa syaratnya?" Tanya Luneth tertarik pada penawaran dewi itu

"Jangan percaya dengan dia Luneth, bahkan kau belum tahu namanya" Kata Ingus mencegah Luneth

"Oh ya. aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Cosmos, aku adalah dewi cahaya. Aku ada dipihak kalian" Balas Cosmos memperkenalkan diri

"Jadi kau musuh Chaos juga, lalu syarat apa yang akan kau berikan pada Luneth?" Tanya Arc

"Jika ingin istrinya selamat, dia harus membantuku melawan para ksatria pilihan Chaos di turnamen Dissidia" Balas Chaos

"Aku terima syaratmu itu" Kata Luneth tiba-tiba

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke tempat turnamen itu berlangsung. Kau akan berpatner dengan salah satu ksatriaku, Terra Branford. Apa kau siap untuk berangkat?" Tanya Cosmos

"Aku siap. Arc dan Ingus, aku mohon tolong jaga Refia sampai aku kembali bisa kan" Balas Luneth

'Tentu saja, lagipula Refia adalah adik iparku" Balas Arc

"Terima kasih, kau memang teman yang baik" Balas Luneth

Lalu Luneth pun diteleport oleh Cosmos ke tempat dilangsungkannya turnamen Dissidia dan dia bertemu dengan salah satu ksatria Cosmos lainnya, Terra Branford

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Destroy Chaos Alliance

Chapter 2: Luneth vs Garland

Author: Yuki H. Falenas & Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: T

Author note: Fanfic Collab pertama ane sama saudara ane, moga-moga bagus. RnR ya. Di chapter ini akan ada pertarungan antara Luneth dan Garland karena mengira Luneth adalah rivalnya, Warrior of Light(Hero Final Fantasy 1) yang di fanfic ini diberi nama Light

Warning: OOC, gaje, miss-typo, dan penyakit didunia Fan Fiction lainnya

Disclaimer: Dissidia adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan milikku dan kakakku

Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak

Chapter 2: Luneth vs Garland

Luneth yang terdampar di tempat dilangsungkannya turnamen Dissidia, tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa ukuran tubuhnya menjadi lebih kecil dari biasanya. Tepatnya ukuran tubuhnya sama seperti saat Luneth dan kawan-kawan berhasil mengalahkan Xande dan Cloud of Darkness

"Kenapa ini. Kenapa ukuran tubuhku menjadi sama saat aku, Refia, Ingus, dan Arc berhasil mengalahkan Cloud of Darkness. Aku tidak bisa percaya ini" Kata Luneth dalam hati

"Hei, kau yang disana. Kau sedang apa disana?" Panggil seorang gadis pada Luneth, lalu dia menghampiri Luneth

Luneth yang kaget pun segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berkata "Kau... Kau pasti ksatria dari Chaos. Aku akan membunuhmu"

"Tahan dulu... Kau pasti ksatria Cosmos. Aku ksatria Cosmos juga, namaku Terra Branford" Balas gadis yang bernama Terra itu

Luneth pun segera memasukkan kembali pedangnya dan dia berkata "Jadi kau yang bernama Terra, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Cosmos. Aku mohon maaf atas kekasaranku tadi, perkenalkan namaku Luneth"

"Oh, jadi kau orang yang dibilang Cosmos akan menjadi partnerku. Aku tidak menyangka, dia akan memasangkanku dengan seorang bocah" Balas Terra

Luneth pun emosi, lalu dia berkata "Jangan sembarangan bicara Terra, aku bukan bocah. Hanya saja, aku cuma bingung karena ukuran tubuhku menjadi sama saat aku pertama kali melawan rivalku Xande"

Terra pun hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Luneth secara seksama, lalu dia melanjutkan tugas dari Cosmos untuk menemukan Crystal suci yang bertebaran di dunia itu, yang nanti akan berguna untuk melawan Chaos. Lalu Terra bertanya padanya

"Hei Luneth" Panggil Terra pada Luneth

"Hmm, ada apa?" Balas Luneth

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau tahu kan turnamen ini sangat berbahaya dan bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri" Tanya Terra

"Aku tahu" Balas Luneth, lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Tapi, kalau aku tidak lakukan ini. Istriku, Refia bisa mati. Dia terkena serangan magic Chaos, dan cara satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkan dia adalah membantu Cosmos untuk mengalahkan Chaos"

"Oh, jadi kau lakukan ini semua untuk istrimu ya" Balas Terra

"Iya" Balas Luneth, tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya

"Tenang saja Luneth, aku akan membantumu melawan Chaos keparat itu. Dan mulai saat ini, kau mau kan menganggapmu sebagai kakakku" Kata Terra pada Luneth

"Iya, terima kasih Terra. Aku mau menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Balas Luneth

Saat Luneth dan Terra melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali untuk mencari kristal suci untuk melawan Chaos, tiba-tiba mereka dihalangi oleh sosok ksatria ber-armor hitam dan bertanduk serta bersenjata sebesar Buster Sword, Garland

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu disini Warrior of Light" Kata Garland sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada Luneth dan Terra

"Hei, emangnya siapa kau menghalangi jalan kami? Apa kau seorang ksatria Chaos" Tanya Luneth pada Garland

"Kau tidak mengenaliku setelah kau mengalahkanku 2 kali di Cornelia" Balas Garland

Lalu Terra berbisik pada Luneth "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya Luneth?"

"Sumpah Terra, aku tidak kenal siapa dia. Bertemu saja belum pernah" Balas Luneth

"Jangan berbisik kalian berdua. Ayo Warrior of Light kalahkan aku, rivalmu Garland. Tangan kanan tuan Chaos sendiri" Kata Garland menantang Luneth

"Fiuuh, kalau aku tetap bilang aku bukan Warrior of Light yang dia maksud. Dia tidak akan percaya, aku harus melawannya" Pikir Luneth dalam hati

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Warrior of Light, kau mau melawanku atau tidak?' Tanya Garland emosi

"Baiklah, aku akan melawanmu" Balas Luneth, lalu dia segera mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, AYO KITA MULAIII!" Teriak Garland, lalu dia menyerang Luneth

Luneth pun menahan serangan pertama Garland, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Sial, aku harus mundur ke belakang dulu. Aku harus berganti job supaya bisa mengalahkan dia"

Luneth pun segera mundur kebelakang, lalu dia mencoba mengganti job-nya ke Dark Knight "Baiklah, Job Change: Dark Knight"

Tapi Luneth pun gagal dan dia terheran-heran kenapa dia gagal berganti job, lalu Terra bertanya kepadanya "Ada apa Luneth, apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku gagal mengganti job-ku, ini tidak biasanya terjadi" Balas Luneth

Garland pun meloncat ke arah Luneth dan mengeluarkan jurusnya "Rasakan ini Warrior of Light, Highbringer!"

Pedang milik Garland pun bercahaya dan siap mengenai kepala Lunet, lalu Terra berteriak pada Luneth "Luneth! Awas di atasmu"

Luneth pun yang mendengar teriakan Terra langsung menghindari serangan Garland, lalu dia berkata "Itu nyaris sekali, terima kasih Terra"

"Sama-sama, tapi kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi Luneth" Balas Terra

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku hanya bisa menggunakan job Freelancer ini saja" Kata Luneth dalam hati, lalu dia pun balas menyerang Garland dari jauh dengan magic "Rasakan ini, Blizzard!"

Sihir es pun dilancarkan ke arah Garland, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dan berkata "Kau pikir menyerangku dari jauh akan menyelamatkanmu. Matilah kau, Twist Drill!"

Pedang kanan Garland pun memanjang dan menusuk dada Luneth, lalu Luneth pun terpental kebelakang. Lalu Garland pun berkata "Dendamku kini terbalaskan, Warrior of Light"

"Lunethhhh! Kau akan membayarnya Garland" Teriak Terra, lalu dia menyerang Garland dengan senjata andalannya, Apocalypse

Kejadian pun beralih ke alam bawah sadar Luneth, yang saat itu memang masih belum mati. Luneth pun mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya, dan dia pikir itu adalah malaikat yang akan membawanya ke surga

"Lunethhh! Bangun, cepat bangun" Teriak seseorang dari alam bawah sadar Luneth

"Apa aku sudah mati, tapi itu tadi suara siapa. Suara Terra-kah, bukan itu bukan suara dia, atau suara Refia, tapi bukan juga. Suara itu terdengar familiar"

"Hei bodoh, cepat bangun" Kata suara seseorang yang lain

"Suara itu terdengar familiar juga, siapa mereka sebenarnya" Balas Luneth dalam hati, lalu dia mencoba bangun dan melihat dua sosok teman mereka yang sebenarnya sudah mati

"Hei Luneth, senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Kata sosok gadis yang berbicara pada Luneth tadi

"Sama denganku teman" Balas seseorang pria yang juga tadi berbicara pada Luneth

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aria, Desch, aku senang sekali bertemu kalian berdua" Balas Luneth gembira saat mengetahui orang yang bertemu dengannya itu, lalu dia bertanya "Apa aku sudah mati, sampai-sampai aku bisa melihatmu berdua disini?"

"Tidak, kau belum mati. Kami hanya mengunjungimu di alam bawah sadarmu, karena sepertinya kau sedang dalam kesulitan" Balas Aria

"Jadi aku di alam bawah sadarku?" Tanya Luneth

"Iya, itu benar. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa kalah dari bajingan ber-armor lucu itu" Balas Desch

"Aku tidak bisa berubah job, seperti biasanya makanya aku kalah. Aku rasa aku akan tamat disini" Balas Luneth

Desch pun memukul Luneth dan berteriak padanya "Dasar bodoh! Kau bilang, kau akan melakukan apapun dan melawan musuh setangguh apapun asal membuat Refia selamat tapi mana janjimu"

"Hentikan Desch, jangan pukul Luneth seperti itu" Kata Aria pada Desch

"Biarkan saja Aria, biar dia sadar. Aku sudah menganggap Refia sebagai adikku sendiri, dan apa kau mau membiarkan Refia mati karena keputus-asaanmu itu Luneth" Balas Desch

Luneth pun menyadari kesalahannya dan berkata "Aku minta maaf Desch, aku hanya merasa aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan tangan kanan Chaos itu"

Aria pun membalas "Kami bisa memberimu kekuatan, tapi kau harus siap melawan dia"

Luneth pun berkata "Aku siap"

"Ayo kita beri Luneth kekuatan untuk berubah job kembali, Aria" Kata Desch pada Aria

"Ayo" Balas Aria

Disaat Luneth diberi kekuatan oleh Aria dan Desch, Terra pun sudah mulai kewalahan melawan Garland. Dan saat Garland mulai berusaha menyerang Terra, Luneth pun sadar dan berteriak padanya

"Berhenti disana Garland!" Teriak Luneth saat dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"Jadi kau masih hidup, tapi tidak akan lama lagi" Balas Garland dan mulai menyerang Luneth kembali

"Tidak semudah itu, Job Change: Dark Knight" Balas Luneth dan dia berubah job menjadi Dark Knight

"Mengagumkan, tapi sekali pecundang tetap pecundang" Balas Garland menghina Luneth, lalu dia mengeluarkan jurusnya "Rasakan jurus spesialku ini, Soul of Chaos!"

"Aku harus mencoba membaca gerakannya dan menghindarinya" Kata Luneth dalam hati, lalu dia menghindari semua serangan bertubi-tubi dari Soul of Chaos milik Garland, sehingga serangan dia sia-sia. Lalu dia mengeluarkan jurusnya "Rasakan jurus pedang kegelapan ini, Shadowbringer"

Lalu muncul pusaran berwarna hitam dari pedang Luneth, lalu pusaran itu melempar Garland menjauh dari Luneth dan dia kalah. Setelah kalah, lalu dia pun berkata "Hebat juga, tapi suatu hari kau pasti akan jadi santapan tuan Chaos. Tunggu saja nanti, Teleport!"

Setelah Garland kabur dengan Teleport, dia pun berkata "Dasar pengecut, sudah kalah langsung kabur", lalu dia terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan memegang dadanya yang ternyata masih sakit karena serangan Garland, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Sial, ternyata dadaku masih sakit karena serangan Garland tadi"

Lalu Terra pun berlari ke arah Luneth, dan dia berkata "Kau masih kesakitan ya Luneth. Biar aku mengobatimu dulu, Curaga!", lalu ada aura hijau yang muncul dari magic itu dan menyembuhkan Luneth. Lalu Terra bertanya kepadanya "Bagaimana Luneth, sudah baikan?"

"Sudah lebih baik, ayo kita pergi" Balas Luneth, lalu dia mulai berdiri dan beranjak pergi

"Tunggu dulu Luneth, aku melihat seseorang di sana. Dan dia tampak kebingungan, ayo kita datangi dia" Balas Terra

"Jangan bodoh Terra, kalau dia musuh bagaimana" Balas Luneth khawatir

"Tidak mungkin, instingku mengatakan dia orang baik. Dari pakaiannya juga menyatakan kalau dia orang baik, dia cuma memakai armor merah dan memakai sorban" Balas Terra

"Iya, iya. Kau menang, ayo kita kesana" Balas Luneth

"Terima kasih Luneth" Balas Luneth tersenyum

Dan Terra dan Luneth pun mencoba mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh Terra tadi di daerah sekitar tempat Luneth melawan Garland. Apa kalian para fans FF bisa menebak, siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Terra?

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Destroy Chaos Alliance

Chapter 3: Another Warrior of Cosmos, Firion

Author: Yuki H. Falenas & Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: T

Author note: Fanfic Collab pertama ane sama saudara ane, moga-moga bagus. RnR ya. Di fanfic ini Luneth dan Terra akan bertemu dengan Warrior of Cosmos lainnya, yang bernama Firion. Tau kan Firion dari FF berapa? Difanfic ini, ane buat Firion sudah menikah dengan Princess Hilda dan jadi raja di Kingdom of Fynn

Warning: OOC, gaje, miss-typo, dan penyakit didunia Fan Fiction lainnya

Disclaimer: Dissidia adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan milikku dan kakakku

Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak

Chapter 3: Another Warrior of Cosmos, Firion

Luneth dan Terra pun menyusuri tempat dia melawan Garland untuk menemukan orang yang dimaksud oleh Terra. Lalu mereka menemukan orang itu sedang duduk termenung ditanah, merasa kasihan Luneth pun mendatangi orang itu

"Hei!" Panggil Luneth pada orang itu, lalu Luneth pun menghampiri orang itu

"Akhirnya, ada orang juga disini. Bisa aku bertanya padamu?" Balas orang itu

"Silahkan, aku akan coba menjawab sebisanya" Balas Luneth

"Kau tahu ini dimana? Aku merasa aneh, soalnya aku sedang piknik dengan istriku dan teman-temanku, tapi tiba-tiba pandanganku jadi gelap dan aku sudah berada disini. Dan bajuku berubah menjadi saat aku pertama kali melawan musuh bebuyutanku, Emperor Mateus" Tanya orang itu

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ini, tapi apa kau seorang ksatria Cosmos juga?" Balas Luneth

"Aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku tidak kenal dengan seseorang yang kau bilang bernama Cosmos" Balas orang itu

"Jadi kau seorang ksatria Chaos" Kata Terra tiba-tiba

"Jangan membuatku bingung" Balas orang itu tiba-tiba, dan dia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Lalu saat Luneth dan Terra berniat mendekati orang itu, dia pun berteriak "Jangan dekati aku, kalian semua gila. Chaos, Cosmos, apa itu? Jangan buat omong kosong padaku, kalau kalian mendekat akan kutebas kepala kalian berdua"

"Kami hanya bertanya, tolong jangan seperti ini" Balas Terra

"Hentikaaaannnn!" Teriak seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Cosmos

"Cosmos, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luneth tiba-tiba

"Aku hanya menghentikan teman dari perkelahian" Balas Cosmos

"Jadi kau yang namanya Cosmos, jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku dan kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya orang itu

"Ini adalah Cornelia, aku yang mengundangmu kesini Firion" Balas Cosmos

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku, sebenarnya siapa kau ini hah?" Tanya orang yang bernama Firion ini

"Itu tidak sulit, aku mengundangmu karena kau adalah salah seorang ksatria yang berhasil mengalahkan kegelapan. Oh ya aku lupa perkenalkan diriku, namaku Cosmos dewi harmoni" Balas Cosmos

"Kegelapan, apa maksud dia itu Mateus" Pikir Firion dalam hati, lalu dia berkata "Tapi dimana Hilda, Gordon, Maria, Guy, Leon, Leila, dan Paul? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Mereka tentu saja masih ada diduniamu, aku hanya memanggilmu kesini. Karena saudaraku Chaos memanggil semua kegelapan yang dikalahkan oleh ksatria seperti kau, termasuk Emperor Mateus" Balas Chaos

"Apaaaa! Ini tidak mungkin kan, Emperor hidup kembali" Balas Firion

"Ya, dan jika tidak ada yang menghentikan Chaos dan anak buahnya. Mereka akan menghancurkan dunia ini dan membunuh Hilda dan teman-temanmu. Apa kau mau semua itu terjadi" Tanya Cosmos

"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, tapi apa aku bisa mengalahkan dia tanpa bantuan teman-temanku" Balas Firion

"Jangan khawatir Firion, kami berdua akan membantumu melawan Chaos dan Emperor. Kita itu sama-sama ksatria Cosmos, jadi kita adalah teman" Kata Luneth dan Terra pada Firion

"Terima kasih" Balas Firion

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Untuk mengalahkan Chaos, kalian harus mengumpulkan 13 kristal suci untuk menghancurkan segel di Chaos Shrine untuk bertemu dengannya" Kata Cosmos pada mereka bertiga, lalu dia pergi

Luneth, Terra, dan Firion pun pergi untuk mencari 13 kristal suci yang dimaksud oleh Cosmos. Tapi mereka bertiga terpaksa berhenti karena Luneth kehilangan sesuatu barangnya yang berharga

"Sial, dimana foto itu. Itu foto berhargaku dengan Refia" Kata Luneth dalam hati sambil merogoh kantongnya

"Kau sedang mencari apa sih Luneth, dari tadi heboh sekali. Gara-gara kau waktu kita mencari kristal itu tertunda" Balas Terra

"Maaf Terra, tapi foto berhargaku dengan Refia hilang. Padahal dari tadi aku taruh dikantung celanaku tadi" Balas Luneth

"Geez, baiklah akan kubantu mencarinya" Balas Luneth

Saat Luneth dan Terra mencari foto itu, Firion pun berkata padanya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu ditangannya "Hei, Luneth. Apa ini yang kau cari-cari?"

Luneth pun menghampiri Firion dan bertanya pada Firion sambil mengambil barang ditangan Firion "Iya benar, ini fotonya. Terima kasih ya Firion, dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Tadi aku lihat benda itu jatuh saat kau berlari tadi. Emangnya itu foto apa sih, aku belum sempat melihatnya tadi" Balas Firion

"Ini fotoku yang sangat berharga, foto saat aku pertama kali menikah dengan istriku Refia, danfoto ini difoto oleh saudaraku Arc" Balas Luneth, tapi saat dia menyebut nama Refia. Dia mulai menitikkan air mata difoto itu

"Kau pasti rindu pada istrimu ya, sampai kau menangis begitu?" Tanya Firion

"Iya, aku sedih karena dia koma oleh serangan Chaos dan aku gagal melindunginya" Balas Luneth, membersihkan air matanya

"Itu pasti menyakitkan, tapi aku percaya istrimu itu akan baik-baik saja" Balas Firion

"Terima kasih Firion, tapi boleh aku tahu sedikit tentang dirimu?" Tanya Luneth

"Tentu. Aku adalah raja dari Fynn, istriku adalah ratu disana. Aku punya saudara angkat bernama Leon dan Maria" Balas Firion

"Hebat... Pasti kehidupanmu luar biasa sekali ya" Balas Luneth

"Tidak juga, saat melawan Emperor. Satu persatu teman-temanku mati seperti Josef, Minwu, Scott, Ricard, dan Cid. Istriku pernah ditawan oleh Emperor dan dijadikan hadiah di Coliseum, lalu aku juga kehilangan orang tua kandungku dan orang tua angkatku karena mereka terbunuh oleh agresi Palamecia di Fynn" Balas Firion

"Sungguh menyedihkan sekali ceritamu Firion, lebih menyedihkan dari ceritaku. Tapi kau lebih tegar dariku dan aku sungguh bocah cengeng" Balas Luneth

"Tegar di mulut belum tentu tegar dihati, Luneth. Ingat itu" Balas Firion, lalu dia berkata "Oh ya, cepat kita tidur. Besok kita harus cukup energi untuk mencari 13 kristal itu"

"Baiklah" Balas Luneth

Lalu Luneth dan Firion menyusul Terra yang telah tidur di tendanya, dan Luneth pun sekarang menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Firion tadi. Kita harus tegar menghadapi masalah apapun, meskipun kita sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi kesedihan dan kesulitan itu, jangan pernah menyimpan sesuatunya dihati dan kita harus mencoba memperbaiki diri supaya kejadian yang sama tidak terjadi lagi

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Destroy Chaos Alliance

Chapter 4: Get Crystal No.1: Luneth vs Kraken

Author: Yuki H. Falenas & Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: T

Author note: Fanfic Collab pertama ane sama saudara ane, moga-moga bagus. RnR ya. Di chapter ini Luneth, Terra, dan Firion menemukan kristal yang pertama, dan Luneth harus melawan Kraken untuk berhasil mengambilnya. Apa mereka bisa, ayo kita simak

Warning: OOC, gaje, miss-typo, dan penyakit didunia Fan Fiction lainnya

Disclaimer: Dissidia adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan milikku dan kakakku

Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak

Chapter 4: Get Crystal No.1: Luneth vs Kraken

Luneth dan Terra yang kemarin istirahat, karena butuh energi untuk mendapatkan kristal suci yang dimaksud Cosmos. Tapi saat mereka bangun, mereka kaget karena salah satu orang mereka hilang. Dia adalah Firion

"Terra, kau tahu kemana Firion. Aku lihat dia sudah tidak ada, barang-barangnya juga tidak ada" Kata Luneth pada Terra

"Mana aku tahu, kau kan yang tidur dengannya. Emangnya dia tidur denganku apa" Balas Terra sinis *Biasa, syndrome orang baru bangun tidur

"Aku kan cuma tanya" Kata Luneth sweatdrop melihat perilaku Terra

"Hei, kalian pemalas sekali. Masa kalian belum bersiap-siap untuk pergi" Kata seseorang dari belakang Luneth

Luneth pun menoleh kebelakang dan setelah melihat orang yang berbicara itu, dia pun berkata "Heh, Firion. Kau ini, membuat kami khawatir saja. Aku pikir kau hilang"

"Maaf-maaf, aku bangun lebih pagi dari kalian dan mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk kepergian kita" Balas Firion

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan kami?" Tanya Luneth

"Percuma, mana ada orang yang mau bangun jam 3 pagi" Balas Firion

"Benar juga" Balas Luneth, lalu dia berkata "Kalau begitu, aku dan Terra juga akan menyiapkan barang-barang keperluan kita"

"Baikah, aku tunggu disini" Balas Firion

Lalu Luneth dan Terra menyiapkan perbekalan untuk mencari kristal itu, lalu mereka bertiga dengan Firion pergi untuk mencari kristal itu. Diperjalanan, mereka banyak melawan manikin-manikin yang berkeliaran didaerah itu. Dan mereka pun sampai disuatu kuil yang penuh dengan air dimana-mana

"Hei, ini dimana ya. Luneth, Firion?" Tanya Terra pada Luneth dan Firion

"Entah, tapi dilihat dari kondisinya ini adalah kuil air" Balas Firion setelah melihat-lihat keadaan kuil

"Hei, ayo cepat kita telusuri tempat ini. Firasatku mengatakan, ditempat ini ada salah satu kristal yang dimaksud oleh Cosmos" Kata Luneth pada Terra dan Firion

Saat Luneth melangkahkan kakinya disalah satu lantai, dia terjatuh kelubang jebakan dan Terra pun berteriak "Lunethhh! Firion, dia terjatuh ke lubang jebakan. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus menemukan jalan untuk menemukan Luneth, ayo kita pergi" Balas Firion

"Baiklah, ayo Firion" Balas Terra

Luneth pun yang terjatuh di lubang jebakan sudah tersadar dan dia sudah berada diruang tahanan yang gelap dan menyeramkan

"Dimana aku, tempat ini seperti ruang tahanan" Kata Luneth dalam hati

"Jadi ada orang lagi, yang terjatuh dari lubang itu" Kata seseorang pada Luneth

"Siapa itu, apa kau adalah manikins" Balas Luneth

"Jangan bodoh, apa aku terlihat seperti manikins" Kata orang itu, lalu dia menunjukkan dirinya pada Luneth

"Lalu, siapa kau?" Tanya Luneth

"Aku adalah Light, salah seorang ksatria Cosmos. Dan kau?" Balas orang yang ternyata adalah Light

"Namaku Luneth, aku adalah ksatria Cosmos juga. Jadi kau Warrior of Light yang dimaksud oleh Garland" Balas Luneth

"Ya, dia adalah musuhku. Emangnya kenapa" Balas Light, lalu dia duduk

"Dia menyerangku, karena aku dikira kau" Balas Luneth, lalu dia berkata "Kalau kau dibilang hebat oleh Garland, kenapa kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Percuma, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari penjara busuk ini" Balas Light

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Luneth

"Tempat ini sudah disegel oleh magic tingkat tinggi, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan segelnya" Balas Light

Lalu Luneth pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan dia berkata "Kau menyerah begitu saja, cukup menyedihkan. Job Change: Dark Knight!"

Dan Luneth pun berubah job menjadi Dark Knight, dan dia bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya "Kegelapan dari atas langit, Shadowbringer!"

Pedang Luneth pun mengeluarkan badai kegelapan ke pintu sel itu, tapi serangan itu tiba-tiba terserap oleh segel di pintu itu. Lalu Light berkata "Apa aku bilang, itu tidak berguna"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini belum seberapa. Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa membawa kita berdua keluar dari sini" Balas Luneth

Light pun luluh melihat semangat dari Luneth, lalu dia berkata "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Luneth. Job Change: Knight!"

Light merubah job-nya menjadi Knight, lalu dia bertanya "Apa kau sudah siap Luneth?"

"Tentu" Balas Luneth, lalu dia mengeluarkan jurusnya "Ayo, sekali lagi Shadowbringer!"

Sekali lagi serangan Shadowbringer pun menuju ke pintu penjara itu, lalu Light juga mengeluarkan jurusnya "Aku tambahkan, Shining Wave!"

Light pun menghantamkan pedangnya ketanah, dan muncul serangan seperti Holy Explosion. Saat serangan Light menghantam serangan Shadowringer milik Luneth serangan mereka berdua menjadi lebih kuat dan serangan itu berhasil menghancurkan segel pintu itu, dan pintu itu terpental kedepan

"Berhasil!" Teriak Luneth kegirangan saat mereka bisa menghancurkan pintu itu, lalu dia berkata pada Light "Light, aku mohon tolong temukan teman-temanku. Aku ada sedikit urusan disini"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari teman-temanmu" Balas Light, lalu dia pergi

Luneth pun pergi menuju ruang Altar dan melihat kristal yang pertama, lalu dia berkata "Ini kristal yang pertama. Aku harus mengambilnya dan kembali pada Light dan teman-temanku"

Saat Luneth hampir mengambil kristal itu, Luneth dipentalkan oleh sesosok gurita memakai tentakelnya. Lalu dia berkata "Tidak semudah itu, oh ksatria Cosmos"

"Sial, hampir saja aku mendapatkannya" Balas Luneth

Lalu gurita itu mengambil kristal itu dan berbicara dengan Luneth "Kau mau kristal ini, kalahkan aku Kraken kalau bisa"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Job Change: Sage!" Kata Luneth dan dia merubah job-nya menjadi Sage

"Menyerangku memakai magic ya, itu tidak akan terjadi" Balas Kraken, lalu dia melilitkan tentakelnya sampai Luneth kesulitan bernafas

"Sial, aku kesulitan bernafas" Kata Luneth dalam hati, lalu dia mengeluarkan magicnya "Rasakan ini Thundaga!

Serangan magic itu mengenai Kraken, tapi Luneth juga terkena karena posisinya sangat dekat, tapi magic itu berhasil membuat dirinya jauh dari Kraken. Lalu Luneth mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi saat sudah jauh dari Kraken "Aku terkena juga. Baiklah Curaja!"

Luneth pun sembuh dari luka-lukanya, lalu Kraken berkata dalam hati "Sial, dia hebat juga. Dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa, Blind!"

Luneth pun terselimuti kabut hitam dan dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, lalu Kraken menyerangnya lagi "Dengan skill ini, mati kau. Blizzaga!"

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai Luneth, lalu saat kabut itu menghilang Kraken kaget, dan berkata "Dia sudah kena telak, tapi bagaimana bisa"

"Itu mudah saja, aku sudah mengeluarkan magic Reflect sebelum kau menyerangku dengan Blizzaga" Balas Luneth

"Kau..." Balas Kraken kehilangan kata-kata

"Sekarang kematianmu Kraken. Summon Magic: Leviathan!" Kata Luneth mengeluarkan skillnya

Luneth pun men-summon Leviathan, dan Leviathan mengeluarkan magic terus menerus sampai Kraken tewas. Setelah Kraken tewas, Luneth pun mengambil kristal yang dipegang oleh Kraken tadi

"Akhirnya... Sudah berakhir" Kata Luneth setelah memegang kristal yang dipegang oleh Kraken tadi

"Luneth, kau selamat" Panggil Terra, diikuti oleh Light dan Firion

"Iya, ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah dapatkan kristal pertama" Kata Luneth sambil menunjukkan kristal pertama pada yang lain

"Ayo, sebentar lagi tempat ini akan runtuh" Balas Light saat merasakan kuil itu mulai runtuh setelah kematian Kraken

Luneth dan kawan-kawan pun berhasil keluar dari kuil itu, dan mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka untuk mencari kristal-kristal yang lain

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Destroy Chaos Alliance

Chapter 5:Cecil Harvey and the Second Crystal

Author: Yuki H. Falenas & Phoenix-Omega5

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: T

Author Note: Di fanfic ini akan diceritakan pertemuan Luneth dan kawan-kawan serta pertarungan Firion dan Astaroth untuk memperebutkan kristal ke 2. Ayo kita simak kisahnya disini

Warning: OOC, gaje, miss-typo, dan penyakit didunia Fan Fiction lainnya

Disclaimer: Dissidia adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan milikku dan kakakku

Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak

Chapter 5: Cecil Harvey and the Second Crystal

Luneth dan kawan-kawannya pun beristirahat untuk memulihkan kekuatan, apalagi Luneth yang telah habis-habisan melawan Kraken untuk mengambil kristal pertama. Lalu mereka berbicara strategi untuk mencari kristal yang lain

"Luneth, kita sudah dapat kristal yang kedua. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Firion

"Aku belum tahu, tapi aku rasa kita butuh istirahat yang cukup. Kau juga tahu kan, kekuatanku sudah habis, karena melawan Kraken" Balas Luneth

"Salahmu sendiri sih, terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau kan bisa tunggu kami, jadi kita bisa mengalahkan dia bersama" Ujar Terra dengan jengkel

"Iya-iya, tapi aku sudah mengalahkannya kan. Jadi sudah jangan marah-marah, perkataanmu itu membuatku pusing tahu" Balas Luneth

"Luneth, Firion, Terra. Aku pernah dapat kabar dari temanku, ada tempat yang terbengkalai dan disana menyimpan kristal" Kata Light pada teman-temannya

"Serius, dimana?" Tanya Luneth

"Aku tidak tahu dimana, tapi aku dengar-dengar namanya Coliseum. Dan kita harus memakai portal untuk kesana" Balas Light

"Sepertinya nama tempat itu familiar" Kata Firion dalam hati, lalu dia bertanya pada Light "Dan kau tahu portalnya dimana, Light?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita akan mencarinya besok" Balas Light

"Ya sudah, kita tidur saja dulu. Kita butuh itu, untuk perjalanan panjang nanti" Kata Firion

"Yo..." Balas teman-teman Firion lalu mereka tidur

Lalu Luneth dan Firion tidur di tendanya begitu juga dengan Terra, dan Light tidur di Sleeping Bag-nya. Lalu tiba-tiba, mereka berempat mendengar teriakan kesakitan seseorang dan mereka menemukan orang berbaju armor gelap sedang memegang seluruh tubuhnya yang kesakitan

"Luneth, lihat ada yang terluka" Kata Terra pada Luneth

"To..long..." Kata orang itu pada Luneth, Terra, Firion, dan Light

Luneth pun mendatangi orang itu dan bertanya "Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu kawan?"

Belum menjawab, dia pun sudah pingsan, lalu Firion berkata "Dia pingsan dan terluka parah. Cepat bawa dia ke tenda"

"Baiklah" Balas Luneth, lalu dia membawa orang itu ke tenda milik Firion

Setelah sampai disana dia pun disembuhkan oleh Terra. Lalu Terra bersiap-siap sekali lagi mengeluarkan magic penyembuhnya, dan dia berkata "Sekali lagi, Curaja!"

Aura hijau dari magic Curaja pun menyelubungi orang itu dan menutup luka-lukanya. Lalu Firion, masuk tenda dan bertanya pada Terra "Bagaimana Terra, ada perkembangan?"

"Belum, tapi aku yakin dia akan segera sadar. Aku sudah menutup luka-lukanya dengan magic penyembuhanku" Balas Terra

Dan benar kata Terra, beberapa menit orang itu pun sadar dan berkata dalam hati "Aku... ada dimana"

"Hei kawan, kau sudah siuman" Tanya Firion yang sedang masuk ketenda dan melihat orang itu sudah sadar

"Ya, terima kasih. Berkat kau, akhirnya aku sudah sembuh" Balas orang itu

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, berterima kasihlah pada temanku Terra yang telah menutup luka-lukanya itu" Balas Firion dengan tersenyum, lalu dia bertanya pada orang itu "Oh ya kawan, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Cecil.. Cecil Harvey. Raja kerajaan Baron, kalau kau?" Balas Cecil

"Kalau aku Firion, raja kerajaan Fynn" Balas Firion

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Aku tahu semua kisahmu, di Mysidia kau terkenal dengan perjuanganmu dengan White Wizard Minwu untuk mengambil Ultimate Magic dan juga petualanganmu dengan ayah temanku Kain, Ricard Highwind" Balas Cecil dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Jadi Kain itu adalah nama anak yang kutemui di Deist ya. Fufufufufu" Kata Firion dalam hati, lalu dia berkata "Hei, tidak usah dibesar-besarkan. Itu kan juga berkat teman-temanku serta Minwu dan Ricard. Oh ya, kau bisa keluar kan, akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku"

"Baiklah, ayo" Balas Cecil, lalu dia dibantu berjalan oleh Firion, karena kaki dia masih sedikit sakit

Lalu mereka pun keluar dari tenda dan melihat Terra, Light, dan Luneth sedang memikirkan taktik dan mencari informasi yang menghubungkan Great Plains dan juga Coliseum

"Hei, kau sudah siuman ya ternyata" Tanya Terra pada Cecil

"Iya, kau yang bernama Terra kan. Terima kasih banyak, kau baik sekali" Balas Firion

Muka Terra pun memerah mendengar perkataan Cecil. Lalu Firion bertanya pada kawan-kawannya "Hei, kalian tadi mendiskusikan apa?"

"Kami mendiskusikan strategi untuk pergi ke Coliseum. Dan juga jalan pertama yang kita ambil untuk mencari portal menuju Coliseum" Balas Luneth

"Portal menuju Coliseum... Aku tahu tempatnya" Kata Cecil tiba-tiba

"Benarkah, dimana?" Tanya Light

"Di sebelah tenggara tempat ini. Didekat sungai yang mengarah ke Scarlet River. Aku sudah kesana tapi aku dihalangi oleh musuh bebuyutanku Zemus" Balas Cecil

"Dan kau berhasil mengalahkannya" Tanya Light

"Tentu saja tidak, makanya kalian menemukanku dalam kondisi terluka parah. Kalau saja aku dalam mode Paladdin, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya" Balas Cecil sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Cecil. Tapi kau bisa tunjukkan tempatnya kan?" Tanya Firion

"Tentu saja, mari ikuti aku" Balas Cecil

Lalu Firion dan kawan-kawan mengkuti Cecil untuk menemukan portal menuju ke Coliseum. Dan mereka sampai ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Cecil

"Sudah sampai, tablet batu itu adalah portalnya" Kata Cecil pada Luneth dan kawan-kawan

Mereka pun semua berdiri di atas tablet batu itu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu Light berkata "Apa-apaan ini Cecil, tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Sabar dulu Light, aku belum membaca mantranya" Balas Cecil, lalu dia berkata "Cahaya dan kegelapan bukalah gerbang menuju ke jalan pertarungan Coliseum" Kata Cecil membaca mantranya dan menancapkan pedangnya ke tablet batu itu

Dan muncul cahaya suci dan menteleport mereka ke Coliseum. Lalu Luneth berkata "Whooa, itu tadi hampir membuatku muntah"

Firion pun melihat kristalnya dan dia berkata "Teman-teman, lihat itu kristalnya. Ayo kita kesana"

Mereka pun berlari mengikuti Firion yang telah berlari duluan. Lalu saat Firion memasuki area pertarungan di Coliseum, sebuah pintu batu tertutup dan menghalangi kawan-kawan Firion untuk menemui Firion

"Apa-apaan ini, jebakan lagi huh" Kata Luneth dengan jengkel

"Biar aku hancurkan" Balas Light

"Tunggu Light, itu percuma saja. Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkannya" Kata Cecil menjelaskan pada Light

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Light

"Pintu itu sudah diberi magic, jadi kalau sudah ada yang masuk kedalam. Kita tidak bisa membantu dia, karena pintu itu akan menutup duluan" Balas Cecil

"Jadi pertarungan itu hanya cuma Firion dan monster yang menunggu kristal itu?" Tanya Light

"Yup... Itu benar sekali" Balas Cecil, lalu dia berkata dalam hati "Aku harap kau selamat, tuan Firion"

Dilain tempat, Firion pun sudah waspada menunggu monster yang menjaga kristal itu. Dan tiba-tiba Astaroth muncul dan berkata pada Firion

"Lama tidak bertemu, sampah rebel" Kata Astaroth pada Firion

"Astaroth... Kau sudah mati kan, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Firion

"Aku dihidupkan kembali oleh tuanku, Emperor untuk menjaga kristal ini. Jadi bersiap-siaplah" Balas Astaroth

Lalu Astaroth menyerang Firion dan Firion terlempar ke pintu yang menghalangi dia dan kawan-kawannya, lalu dia berkata "Sial, dia semakin kuat saja"

"Rasakan ini, Fire XVI!" Kata Astaroth mengeluarkan magicnya

"Tidak semudah itu, Shield Bash!" Balas Firion

Serangan api itu tertahan Shield Bash milik Firion, lalu dia mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi "Darahmu akan menjadi milikku Firion, Drain XVI!"

"Argghhhh" Teriak Firion saat darahnya tersedot oleh magic milik Astaroth, lalu dia melemas dan hampir pingsan

"Sekarang, Fire XVI!" Kata Astaroth mengeluarkan lagi magic apinya

"Blood Sword.. Iya senjata itu bisa mengabsorb darah lawan. Aku harus menggunakannya" Pikir Firion dalam hati, lalu dia mengganti pedang Masamune miliknya dengan Blood Sword

"Rasakan ini, Astaroth. Swordslash! Straightarrow! Weaponmaster!" Kata Firion saat dia mendekati Astaroth

Serangan 3 skill combo milik Firion telak mengenai Astaroth dan Astaroth berkata dalam hati "Sial, darahku seakan tersedot oleh pedang itu"

"Firion... Pedang apa yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Astaroth

"Kau mau tahu, pedang ini adalah pedang yang kupakai untuk melawan tuanmu dan senjata ini mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyerap darah lawan lalu memberinya kepadaku" Balas Firion

"Pantas saja, darahku tersedot dan kau yang sudah melemah menjadi baikan" Balas Astaroth

"CUKUP BICARANYA!" Bentak Firion, lalu dia berkata "Waktumu telah habis Astaroth. Ultima!"

"Tunggu Firion. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup" Balas Astaroth, tapi sudah terlambat dan Astaroth pun terkena serangan Ultima dan badannya hancur berkeping-keping seperti kertas yang dirobek kecil-kecil

Lalu pintu yang menghalangi kawan-kawannya terbuka. Dan Luneth pun berkata pada Firion "Firion, cepat ambil kristalnya. Lalu kita pergi"

"Baiklah" Balas Firion, lalu dia mengambil kristal yang ada di Coliseum itu

"Kita sudah dapat kristalnya, ayo kita kembali ke Scarlet River" Kata Cecil

"Ayo... Aku juga muak berlama-lama disini" Balas Light

Lalu Firion dan kawan-kawan kembali ke arah tablet batu diluar Coliseum, setelah Cecil membaca mantra seperti tadi. Mereka pun diteleport ke Scarlet River. Dan mereka beristirahat kembali disana untuk memulihkan kekuatan dan mengatur perbekalan mereka seperti jumlah Potion, Hi-Potion, X-Potion, Ether, Phoenix Down, Gold Needle, Maiden Kiss, dll

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Destroy Chaos Alliance

Chapter 6: The Special Chapter Part 1: The Story in Kingdom of Fynn, Ur, and Kingdom of Baron

Author: Yuki H. Falenas & Phoenix-OmegaMax5

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: T

Author Note: Di chapter ini, saya buat special karena ceritanya mengenai keluarga, teman, atau sahabat yang ditinggalkan oleh Luneth, Firion, Light, Terra, dan Cecil dalam upaya mengalahkan Chaos di turnamen Dissidia

Warning: OOC, gaje, miss-typo, dan penyakit didunia Fan Fiction lainnya

Disclaimer: Dissidia adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan milikku dan kakakku

Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak

Chapter 6: The Special Chapter

Suatu hari di kerajaan Fynn, tepatnya di istana Fynn. Duduklah seorang ratu di singgasananya ditemani dengan anak semata wayangnya. Otak dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih, hatinya selalu dilanda kecemasan, dan hati dia merasa gelisah karena suaminya yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba

"Firion, kau ada dimana. Aku mencemaskanmu" Kata ratu itu dalam hati

Lalu muncul seorang prajurit, dan dia melapor padanya "Lapor ratu Hilda. Raja Gordon dari Kashuan ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ini tentang raja Firion

"Jadi Gordon telah menemukan Firion" Kata Hilda dalam hati, lalu dia berkata pada prajurit itu "Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk"

"Baik, perintahmu akan saya jalankan. Yang mulia" Balas prajurit itu, lalu dia pergi

Hilda pun menoleh ke arah anaknya yang berumur 6 tahun sedang berlari-lari diruang singgasana, takut anaknya terjatuh. Hilda pun berkata padanya "Scott, jangan lari-lari. Nanti kamu jatuh"

"Iya ibu" Balas Scott pada ibunya

Lalu Gordon masuk ke ruang singgasana, dan menyapa mereka "Selamat siang, ratu Hilda dan pangeran Scott"

"PAMANNN!" Teriak Scott, lalu dia memeluk Gordon. Setelah itu Scott pun bertanya pada Gordon "Apa paman sudah menemukan ayah"

Belum Gordon menjawab, Hilda pun berkata pada anaknya "Scott, hari sudah siang. Cepat kau tidur siang sana, nanti kalau kau sudah tidur siang. Ibu janji akan membawamu ke Mysidia untuk menemui bibi Maria"

"Baik, Ibu. Aku akan pergi ke kamar, bye" Balas Scott, lalu dia menuju kekamarnya untuk tidur siang

"Kau memang hebat, dalam hal membujuk anak itu Hilda" Kata Gordon pada Hilda

"Ya makasih, kadang aku susah mengatur dia. Dia suka pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku dan Firion" Balas Hilda, lalu dia bertanya pada Gordon "Kabar apa yang kau bawa tentang Firion, Gordon? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku belum menemukannya" Balas Gordon dengan wajah ditekuk

"Oh..." Kata Hilda dengan nada kecewa

"Tapi aku menemukan ini..." Kata Gordon menunjukkan sesuatu pada Hilda

Hilda pun melihat benda itu dengan seksama, lalu tiba-tiba dia menangis dan berkata pada Gordon "I..Ini kan milik Firion, Apa Firion sudah... Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin, FIRION!

"Hilda, jangan berfikiran buruk dulu. Aku yakin dia belum mati apalagi karena hewan liar. Kau lihat, baju Firion tidak ada bekas robekan dan juga bercak darah" Balas Gordon menenangkan Hilda

"Tapi..." Kata Hilda masih bersedih

"Aku janji akan membantumu mencari Firion. Aku sudah memberitahu yang lain tentang hilangnya Firion. Apa kau mau membantu kami mencari dia juga?" Tanya Gordon

"Tentu saja... Ayo kita pergi" Balas Hilda, lalu dia ikut serta mencari Firion

Di lain tempat, di Ur. Arc dan Ingus harus berhadapan dengan Nina dan Topapa karena mereka membawa Refia dalam keadaan koma dan Luneth yang menghilang entah kemana

"Oh, dear. Tolong jelaskan padaku Arc, apa yang terjadi pada Refia dan kemana Luneth?" Tanya Nina pada Arc

"I..tu" Balas Arc gugup, tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada ibunya

"Arc, lebih baik kau tarik nafas dulu dan tenangkan dirimu. Lalu katakan apa yang terjadi pada kami" Kata Topapa pada Arc

"Ingus, bagaimana ini" Kata Arc melirik Ingus

Lalu Ingus pun berkata pada Nina dan Topapa "Nina, Topapa. Biar aku saja yang mengatakannya"

Tapi belum Ingus berkata apa-apa, pintu rumah Luneth didobrak dengan paksa oleh ayah dari Refia, Takka. Dan dia pun berteriak pada mereka semua "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU REFIA! DAN KEMANA LUNETH, SUAMINYA. DASAR SUAMI TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Sabar Takka, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik" Kata Topapa menghentikan amarah Takka

"Bagaimana aku harus sabar Topapa. Aku selalu cemas pada anakku dan tiba-tiba kalian memberi tahuku, kalau Refia mengalami koma. Dan juga Luneth menghilang entah kemana, seharusnya aku tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Refia"

Arc pun emosi, lalu dia mencengkram kerah baju Takka dan dia berteriak padanya "JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KAU BICARAKAN SAUDARAKU SEPERTI ITU TAKKA, EMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA TENTANG LUNETH HAH! APA KAU TAHU SEKARANG INI LUNETH SEDANG BERSUSAH PAYAH MENCARI OBAT UNTUK MENYEMBUHKAN ANAKMU"

Ingus pun memisahkan Arc dan Takka dan dia berbicara pada mereka berdua "Arc, tahan emosimu. Dan kau juga Takka, aku tahu kau emosi melihat anakmu seperti ini. Tapi kau juga jangan bertindak anarkis seperti tadi. Ini itu rumah orang lain bukan rumahmu, jadi jaga sikapmu"

Arc dan Takka pun menghela nafas panjang dan Arc pun meminta maaf pada Takka "Takka, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Emosiku tidak bisa dikontrol tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tadi seperti itu. Tapi aku berbuat seperti itu, karena melihat anakku dalam kondisi seperti itu padahal dia dalam kondisi sedang hamil" Balas Takka

"A..APA, Hamil..." Kata Arc tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Takka

"Iya, dia memang sedang hamil... Aku merasakan sumber kehidupan didalam tubuhnya" Kata Topapa membenarkan perkataan Takka

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu kami, bahkan Luneth tidak diberitahunya?" Tanya Arc pada Takka

"Dia baru memberitahuku melalui surat, katanya dia mau memberi tahu kalian saat acara reuni kalian dihutan itu"

"Jadi hal penting yang dia maksud itu adalah kehamilannya" Kata Luneth dalam hati, lalu dia berkata dengan nada cemas pada Topapa "Ayah, lalu apakah dia sudah keguguran melihat kondisi dia yang seperti ini?"

"Tidak, dia tidak keguguran. Aku masih merasakan kekuatan kehidupan yang besar didalam rahim milik Refia" Balas Topapa

"Sungguh keajaiban, calon anak Refia dan Luneth bisa bertahan dari serangan Chaos. Aku harap kau berhasil Luneth. Dan kau bisa bertemu dengan Refia dan calon anakmu" Kata Arc dalam hati

Kejadian pun berpindah ke kerajaan Baron, kerajaan milik Cecil. Yang kedatangan tamu spesial yaitu Golbez, tapi pukulan mendalam bagi Rosa karena suaminya menghilang secara tiba-tiba

"Hei Rosa..." Panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah Golbez, atau Theodore. Kakak dari Cecil

"Hei Golbez, aku tidak tahu. Kau akan kesini" Balas Rosa

"Maaf, aku pergi kesini karena aku dibolehkan cuti dari latihan oleh Fu So Ya. Oh ya omong-omong dimana Cecil?" Tanya Golbez pada Rosa

Rosa pun kehabisan kata-kata mendengar Golbez menyebutkan nama Cecil. Melihat keanehan pada diri Rosa, Golbez pun berkata padanya "Hei Rosa, ada apa. Apa ada yang salah?"

Rosa pun memeluk Golbez dan menangis dipelukan Golbez, lalu dia berkata "C..Cecil menghilang, Golbez. Aku takut sekali dia kenapa-kenapa"

Golbez pun melepaskan pelukan Rosa dan dia berkata dengan nada cemas "Apaaaa! Hilang... Bagaimana bisa"

"Aku tidak tahu, suatu saat dia pergi bersama Ceodore ke Mysidia untuk menemui Palom dan Porom. Tapi saat Ceodore pulang, dia hanya pulang sendiri dalam keadaan menangis. Dia bilang ayahnya ditelan suatu cahaya putih" Balas Rosa sambil menangis

"Cahaya putih, apa itu Holy Teleporter" Kata Golbez dalam hati, lalu dia bertanya kepada Rosa "Apa sebelum dia menghilang, dia pernah mengalami kejadian aneh?"

"Tidak ada... Tapi dia suka mimpi buruk, katanya tentang Zemus..." Balas Rosa

"Apaaa! ZEMUS" Kata Golbez dengan nada kaget

"Iya, dia bilang. Zemus dan kawan-kawannya menghancurkan Baron dan membunuh kami berdua kecuali Cecil" Balas Rosa

"Saat aku di Moon, aku diserang oleh sesosok iblis dan mengajakku bergabung ke aliansinya untuk melawan orang-orang baik termasuk Cecil. Aku menolaknya dan dia berusaha membunuhku, tapi Fu So Ya menghentikan dia dan dia pun kabur. Jadi kejadian itu pasti hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Cecil" Jelas Golbez

"Maksudnya..." Balas Rosa bingung atas perkataan Golbez

"Jadi, saat dia gagal mengajakku bergabung untuk melawan adikku sendiri. Dia menghidupkan kembali Zemus untuk melawan Cecil. Dan Cecil menghilang pasti karena dia punya suatu misi untuk mengalahkan Zemus" Balas Golbez

"Tapi, siapa yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini untuk sementara selama dia pergi. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengatur kerajaan ini?" Tanya Rosa

"Baiklah... Aku yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini selama Cecil tidak ada, lagipula Ceodore sedang sakit. Iya kan" Balas Golbez

"Terima kasih Golbez" Balas Rosa berterima kasih pada Golbez

Lalu Hilda, Gordon dkk melakukan pencarian untuk mencari Firion di tempat dia menghilang di Fynn Forest. Lalu di Ur, Arc, Ingus, Takka, Nina, dan Topapa menjaga kehamilan Refia supaya tetap stabil. Dan di Baron, Golbez pun memimpin kerajaan Baron untuk sementara dan dibantu oleh Kain dan Rosa

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Destroy Chaos Alliance

Chapter 7: The Special Chapter Part 2: The Story in Cornelia Kingdom and Gestahl Empire

Author: Yuki H. Falenas & Phoenix-Omega5

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Rating: T

Author Note: Di chapter ini, saya buat special karena ceritanya mengenai keluarga, teman, atau sahabat yang ditinggalkan oleh Luneth, Firion, Light, Terra, dan Cecil dalam upaya mengalahkan Chaos di turnamen Dissidia 

Warning: OC, OOC, gaje, miss-typo, dan penyakit didunia Fan Fiction lainnya

Disclaimer: Dissidia adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan milikku dan kakakku

Summary: Para prajurit Cosmos ditantang oleh Chaos untuk mengalahkan aliansinya. Apakah Warrior of Light, Firion, Luneth, dkk. Bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ayo kita simak

Chapter 7: The Special Chapter Part 2: The Story in Cornelia Kingdom and Gestahl Empire

Di suatu tempat di Cornelia, terlihatlah 4 orang pemuda dan 1 orang pemudi yang sedang merenung menunggu temannya dari perlawanan panjang kembali melawan Chaos

"Kau pikir, kapan Light bisa pulang Meitzen" Tanya salah seorang White Wizard perempuan pada salah seorang Black Wizard pria disampingnya

"Aku tidak tahu Rika, tapi aku yakin setelah tugasnya selesai pasti dia akan kembali" Balas Meitzen pada temannya Rika

Lalu seorang Blackbelt disebelahnya langsung bertanya pada Rika "Kau cemas padanya ya Rika?"

"Tentu saja aku cemas, emangnya kau tidak Bleu?" Balas Rika

"Cemas juga sih, lagipula pasti dia tidak melakukan semua ini sendiri. Pasti dia punya teman, untuk mengalahkan dia. Jadi kau jangan cemas Rika" Balas Bleu

"Iya benar kata Bleu" Kata seorang Ninja pada Rika, lalu dia menambahkan "Dia itu ketua yang yang tangguh, tidak mungkin dia akan dikalahkan oleh Chaos begitu saja. Aku tahu kau mencintainya Rika, tapi kekhawatiranmu itu terlalu berlebihan"

"Kalian semua benar" Balas Rika, lalu dia menambahkan "Terima kasih telah menghiburku, mungkin Larc benar. Kekhawatiranku terlalu berlebihan"

'Baguslah, kalau kau sudah sadar kesalahanmu" Balas Larc

"Tapi... Aku masih bingung padamu Rika" Kata seorang Red Wizard pada Rika yang bernama Leo, setelah Rika menoleh padanya, dia pun berkata "Kenapa kau bisa suka pada orang baka seperti Light itu

"JANGAN PANGGIL LEON BAKA!" Teriak Rika pada Leo dan dia bersiap-siap mengeluarkan magic Teleport untuk membuat Leo menghilang ke akhirat

"Hei tunggu dulu Rika, aku kan cuma bercanda. Sikap Tsundere-mu itu tidak hilang-hilang" Balas Leo ketakutan  
"Makanya jangan membuat aku kesal" Balas Rika sambil memberi death glare ke Leo, semua teman-temannya pun sweatdrop  
Di Gestahl pun terjadi percakapan seru antara teman-teman Terra yaitu Celes, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Relm, Gau, Cyan, Gogo, Setzer, dan lain-lain  
"Hei, Celes. Bisa kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu. Kau membuatku pusing tahu" Kata Locke pada kekasihnya Celes sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal  
Celes pun men-death glare kekasihnya itu dan berkata "Aku kan sedang khawatir pada Terra, emangnya kau tidak khawatir padanya eh Locke"  
"Tentu saja aku khawatir padanya sayang, tapi apa kau pikir kita semua tidak melakukan apa-apa disini untuk menemukannya" Balas Locke ketakutan melihat death glare dari Terra  
"Locke benar Celes, aku dan kakakku sudah mencari Terra kemanapun. Tapi tetap tidak berhasil" Balas Edgar pada Locke  
"Itu benar, kami sudah letih mencari Terra" Kata Teman-teman Terra serentak kecuali Celes, Locke, Edgar, dan Sabin  
"Lalu apa kalian akan menyerah?" Tanya Celes sambil menangis  
"Huh" Kata Setzer kebingungan atas perkataan Celes  
"Sayang, jangan menangis" Kata Locke menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan memegang bahunya  
"Jangan sentuh aku Locke" Kata Celes dan Locke melepaskan pegangannya, lalu dia berkata "Seharusnya kalian semua malu, kalian pikir kita bisa mengalahkan Kefka karena siapa? Karena dia, karena Terra. Dan semudah ini, kalian melupakan jasa-jasanya"  
Mereka pun terdiam, lalu Edgar berkata "Bukan maksud kami begitu Celes, tapi kami hanya belum tahu Terra dengan jelas kemana sebenarnya dia menghilang"  
Lalu Celes tertawa mendengar perkataan Edgar, lalu dia berkata "Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali Edgar. Katanya kau mencintai Terra, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mencarinya"  
"Celes... Aku..." Kata Edgar, tapi dia kehilangan kata-kata  
"Baik kalau itu mau kalian, lebih baik kalian beristirahat sebanyak yang kalian mau disini. Aku mau mencarinya sendiri, bye. Dan untuk kau Locke, aku tidak ingin bertemu atau bicara denganmu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Terra" Kata Celes pada mereka semua, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa  
Akhirnya Rika dan kawan-kawannya diberikan misi oleh putri Sarah selama Light pergi dan Celes pun mencari keberadaan Terra tanpa bantuan teman-temannya karena dia masih kesal akan perilaku teman-temannya yang dia anggap tidak menghormati kebaikan dan perjuangan Terra melawan Kefka

-To Be Continued-


End file.
